Big Time Rush: Dead Rising
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is breaking out. The big group of friends need to work together to survive. It's a big challenge and will they really make it? Read and find out! A story I'm uploading for my friend paulgrobler2000 . More info in side. (Rating might go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy! So I know what you're all thinking. "What is this?!" I'll explain it to you.**

**So. This is not a story I've written. It's written by the one and only **paulgrobler2000. **I've simply been given the chance to check the spelling (that might still be wrong because it's me "correcting it") Otherwise it's entirely his story.**

**I'm uploading it since he's not really able to do that. But that's alright. Yes? Hope you enjoy the story. Read it and then go and show **paulgrobler2000 **some love. Alright? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_4 hours after the tween choice awards._

**Kendall POV**

"Well guys we got our teen choice award for best music video of the year from now on its all about what the future holds."

"Next is a movie deal and then the Oscars, baby!" said James tanking another sip from his beer.

"Well, I'm going to start my pre med this year." said Logan, nodding slightly and looking quite satisfied.

"I want to break a world record of eating the most corndogs in 2 minutes!" said Carlos and smiled excitedly, like he could already imagine himself in the record books. I just looked at him, yeah sure, he was goofy, but he was like a brother I loved him.

"Whooooo, yeah! Hey guys, look! I'm superman!" said James. He was about to jump of a table and wobbled around while giggling and waving his arms around, as if they were wings to fly with.

"Okay, James" I said. "You've had enough to drink, let's go lay down, buddy." I said and I helped him down. He pouted childishly and almost jumped down on me, trying to get down from the table. "Lucy can you come here and help your drunk boyfriend to his room?" I asked and sighed when James tugged at my blond hair, leaving it a mess.

"Yeah, sure." She climbed out of the swimming pool, her black bikini sticking to her wet skin. "How much did the idiot drink this time?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know and since when do u call him an idiot?" I asked and glared a bit at her, James was after all my friend.

"I hate it when he gets drunk. He knows it, yet he still goes around drinking." Lucy said and grabbed a hold of James' arm. The tall brunet smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey baby! Wow, you look so beautiful." He slurred and smiled. "Give me a kiss, baby?" James asked and leaned down, pursing his lips in a kissy-face. Lucy frowned she could smell the beer and vodka in his breath. Ugh, she hated that. Lucy pinched his shoulder and the handsome brunet fell to the floor, completely passed out.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" I asked, staring down at James. Lucy shrugged.

"Don't worry its a martial arts thing. He'll just sleep for a while that's all." She assured. I nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And... how far are with the martial arts? Like... belts and stuff?"

"I just finished my katana training." Lucy said. She smirked a bit, eying me. "By the way, Kendall, you look pretty hot tonight." She said and winked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Bye, Lucy." I said and walked over to where Jo was getting a water out of the pool. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, babe." I said and wiggled my eyebrows a bit and looked at her. Wow, she looked hot in her swimsuit. Fitting right just everywhere and wow...

"Hey, my handsome superstar." She replied and got out of the pool and smiled at me. "Congrats on your award." she said and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was wet from coming out of the pool and soaked my shirt. But at that time, I didn't really give a flip.

"I love you, babe." I said and leaned my forehead against her wet one. She smiled.

"I love you too, Kendall..." She mumbled. "... and I need to tell you something." She added and chewed a bit on her bottom lip. Looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, moving my hands from her shoulders down to her waist, smiling happily and loving how it felt feeling her warm skin on the palms of my hands.

"I'm ready, Kendall." She said lowly, meeting my eyes. My eyes widened a bit. "You have been patient with me and... you've waited. And... well, I'm ready, Kendall." She murmured and tightened her grip around my neck.

"Are you serious?" I got out. Genuinely surprised.

"Yes, baby." she murmured and stood on her tip toes and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jo." I told her and she smirked up at me, her already dark eyes getting a shade darker. It made my heart pound harder than it had ever done before.

"I love you too. Now, let's go to my room." She said and grabbed my hand. With that she dragged me to her room and as we walked through the lobby I saw Camille and Logan making out on the couch. We stepped into the elevator and Jo was immediately on me again, kissing me harshly. This was actually happening. Tonight was the night. It was going to be just me and Jo, alone and behind closed doors.

**Logan POV**

Camille's kiss was so passionate so full of love. I was the one who stopped and she looked at me, confused to why I pulled away.

"Camille... we have been together for quite some time now and this no other person I feel so close to." I said and smiled at her. She let out a small 'aw' and grabbed my hands, swinging them back and forth a bit. "Camille, your my soul mate the girl I've been waiting for. I dream of you and every night. And when I wake up I can't wait to see you lying there next to me." I said and chuckled a bit. Camille nodded. I was getting nervous and decided to just get it over with. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." I mumbled and got down on one knee, still holding her hands in mine. "Camille, will you marry me?"

Her face lit up into a big smile. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Logan, I will marry you!" She squealed and jumped into my arms, kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back. I had the girl of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I did too. **paulgrobler2000 **did a really good job, send him some love of course :)**

**The only thing I did was correct and add my love to it ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Jo POV**

Kendall and I was lying on my bed, all tangled together and giggling lowly. I was lying there playing with some of the hair in his neck and he laid there, just looking at me with his loving green eyes.

Suddenly his cellphone started ringing and he reach over and grabbed it, answering without taking his eyes off of me.

"Hey mom!" he chirped. He listened for a while before his smile disappeared and he shot up into a sitting position. "What?!" He yelled. "Mom are you joking with me?" He asked and looked almost panic struck. I frowned and sat up, wrapping my arms around him. "Okay, okay, mom... I will." he said and nodded. "Yes, mom. I promise." He said. Then his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Mom?! Mom! Are you there answer me!" he yelled into the phone. Then he cursed and slammed his phone into the mattress. "Damn it!" Kendall shouted and threw his phone across the room.

"Kendall, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned to me, looking very serious.

"It's my mom... there is some sort of virus outbreak at the hospital." he said and looked around in my room. Then he tossed the covers aside and got up. "We need to get to my apartment." He said and looked at me.

"O-Okay... I-Is your mom okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I think we just lost signal." Kendall mumbled, but he didn't sound very sure. He started to get dressed and I could see in his eyes there was something he didn't tell me but I ignored it. He went to the kitchen and got out a meat cleaver. I stared at him as he came back.

"K-Kendall, w-what are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"I can't explain now. We have to go." He said. "And take your baseball bat with you." He ordered and pointed to the trusty piece of wood leaning against my dresser. I gulped and turned to him.

"Why?" I asked him. Kendall sighed and shook his head, smothering his hand over his face.

"Jo, please... just... do it." he said and frowned a bit. "I will explain later, okay?" he said and smiled a bit at me.

"But, Kendall-"

"Let's go. Baby, I promise I will tell you once we're out of here." He said sharply and held out his hand. I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed the baseball bat and then grabbed my boyfriend's hand. He smiled at me and dragged me towards the door. Suddenly someone was banging on the door we both froze.

"Kendall! Jo! Open up!" It was the voice of a very stressed and nerves Logan. We opened the door Camille and Logan stormed in, followed by Carlos carrying a bloody Stephanie in his arms. My heart almost stopped.

**Logan POV**

It was chaos. Jo screamed and ran to Stephanie and Camille walked around the room, chanting curses and questions that didn't have answers. But Kendall was calm, so I walked to him.

"So you know what's going on?" I asked him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, I think..." Kendall mumbled. "Logan, my mom called and told me..." He said. "Logan... what happened?" he asked and glanced at Stephanie.

"Stephanie was bit man..." I replied. "We ran outside when we heard Carlos scream. We came out and he was beating a man with a pipe and I saw Stephanie lying on the ground, blood p-pouring from her neck." I got out and shook my head. Kendall shook his head and looked at Carlos that came walking. Kendall asked him what had happened.

Carlos said that the man had come out from an alley and immediately jumped Stephanie and bit her. Stephanie had punched him and he had backed off a bit. Carlos also told his friends that what really scared him was that the man already had three bullet holes in his chest. Kendall cursed.

"He was already a zombie..." Kendall said. "I know mom told me that people that had already declared dead, woke up and started attacking. She told me get everyone into our apartment board up the Palm Woods and wait for the military to come help." Kendall said. "A-And there is a gun in her nightstand." He added, shaking a bit.

"Wow, this is too much to handle I can't believe this is happening." I said and pressed my hands over my ears. Because... listen to it! It was ridiculous! Zombies? That's just not happening!

"Logan I need you, brother." Kendall said and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Be strong, we need to get everyone safe. It's just us tonight. All the other residents are out partying, so we need to get everyone here safe until this blows over." he told me.

"Okay, man. We will get through this." I said.

"Kendall!" Jo screamed. The blond boy turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked worried. His girlfriend frowned and was nearly crying.

"You tell me now what the hell is going on!" She yelled. "Right now!"

"Baby..." Kendall sighed and rubbed his head a bit and sighed.

"Just tell us Kendall!" Jo whined.

"Okay, my mom called me before... and there was a virus outbreak and people who died of this virus came back to life and attacked the living." Kendall said. "Zombies." He added and looked around. Jo was scared. She could barely speak.

"Zombies?!" Jo asked.

"Yeah, baby." Kendall said and looked worried. "We need to get to our apartment. Mom has a gun in her room and we can stay there until this thing blows over." Kendall said and went up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Okay." said Jo. Kendall smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Carlos was still kneeling beside Stephanie.

"Carlos we need to go..." Camille said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carlos shrugged her off.

"No, no, I can't leave." he said and looked sad.

"Carlos, I know this is hard... but she is dead, Carlos." Camille said. "It's not safe here." I looked at Stephanie suddenly her eyes opened. Carlos smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Stephanie?" Carlos asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Hw about that huh?**

**Paul's doing good right? :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Kendall POV**

Stephanie eyes opened, but it her eyes were black. She gave a growl and I moved fast, running over to Carlos and dragging him away from Stephanie.

"Jo, open the door and everyone out now!" I shouted and dragged Carlos along as everyone ran out of the apartment.

"Stephanie, no!" Carlos cried.

"Get him out of here!" I shouted and pushed Carlos towards the door, where Logan grabbed him and brought him out of the apartment. Stephanie was getting closer and quickly pushed her down and ran to the door and closed it behind me.

"Jo, keys now!" I yelled and I held the door. Stephanie tried to get the door open by punching on it, almost breaking it down. Jo threw me the keys and I locked the door and slumped against the door and sat on the ground. "Oh wow..." I mumbled and sighed. "Okay, are we seriously experiencing a fucking zombie apocalypse?!" I shouted and flailed my arms around. Jo sat beside me while Camille and Logan held Carlos down. He cried and tried to get back into the apartment.

"Baby, I know this is too much to handle right now... but I'm here for you all of us are looking up to you need to be the leader, Kendall." Jo said and looked up at me.

"I know, baby, thank you." I said and kissed her. Then I got up and walked over to Carlos. He was a mess sobbing with a mix of anger. "Carlos buddy?"

"Kendall, she is alive." Carlos said. "I thought she was dead, but-... but that is not her. Kendall, what happened to _my_ Stephanie?" Carlos asked, frowning.

"I don't know what to say..." I mumbled. How do you tell your best friend his girlfriend is a zombie? "Buddy I know this is hard." I started to tear up a bit. "Stephanie was my friend too. But whatever is in there is no longer Stephanie. She is gone, Carlos. She is gone, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, buddy" I said. We hugged a bit and I helped him stand up. "Okay, guys, we need to get to my apartment. Unfortunately we just have a knife and baseball bat." I explained to everyone.

"Wait!" Said Camille, she went through her handbag and brought out a 38 special and handed it over to me.

"Camille... why do u have a gun?" asked Logan, sounding very concerned.

"Should we really be discussing this now?" Camille asked and looked at him.

"No, but its kind of freaky knowing that your finance carries a gun in her handbag..." Logan mumbled and eyed the girl in front of her.

"Wait... finance?" Jo asked and smiled. She jumped up and hugged Camille. "I'm so happy for you"

"Yeah, me too. It's so great." Camille replied happily.

I cleared my throat a bit, making everyone look at me again. "I know this is like huge news, but there is a zombie apocalypse going on, so can we move this to our apartment?" I asked.

"Okay, Kendall." The two girls said.

"Okay, then I will take the gun, Logan take the meat cleaver and Jo you got your bat." I said and looked at my girlfriend. Everyone looked scared, but ready. "Here we go." I said

**Lucy POV**

I was watching TV and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was chaos in LA, the dead were attacking the living. The police were shooting people and the military tried to contain the hordes. I decided to go get my katana and walked out and shut the door. I heard someone coming around the corner fearing it was one of those monsters I took the other way to reach my room. I opened the door to my room and got my katana sword. I heard I growl from behind me and ready my sword I turned around and my heart sank.

In front of me was a girl named Aria she was 7 years old and my niece. I thought she would be here tomorrow I didn't know she would check in so early and now... I started crying. Now she is one of them. It was horrible seeing an innocent girl look like a monster blood dripping from her mouth.

"Aria?" I whispered. She growled and launched at me. I swung my sword and her body fell to the ground. Dead. I fell down on my knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, I've got some news. I'm going away for a few days. I'll be back on Friday. In case you wonder where I go.**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jo POV**

We ran around the corner and I swear I saw Lucy run around the other corner. But I wasn't really that sure so I didn't say anything and we burst into the apartment and locked it. I looked up at Kendall who was on his way to his sister room. "Kendall, wait." I said.

"What? I have to go get Katie and tell her what is going on." He said and looked at me.

"What are you going to tell her, Kendall?" I asked. "That the zombie apocalypse started and zombies are attacking the living and you lost contact with your mom?" I asked him with a serious look on my face.

"Man, let's just sit down and talk about what were going to do and how we going to break the news to Katie." Logan said.

"Okay then. Camille, can you go wake up James and Lucy?" Kendall asked and sighed a bit.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Camille said and walked to James' room.

"Logan, can you do me a favor and look at what the news has to say?" I asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." Logan said and walked over to the TV. He turned on the TV and called us over. We all hurried over to the TV to see what they said. A news reporter was talking about what was happening in LA and the entire country. Showing horrible pictures and clips from various parts of the country.

"Turn it up." Kendall said. Logan nodded and grabbed the controller, turning up the sound so that we could hear what they all said.

_"We advise people to stay in your homes and do not approach any infected person. __I__f you know anyone who is infected it is advised to take them to the different military bases shown on this map."_ The news reporter said, followed by a big map being showed on the screen. _"__S__o they can help the infected person. __Y__ou do not need to panic, the government has everything under control. __F__urthermore-"_

"Oh, shut up." Kendall said and turned of the TV. "Their bullshitting us even in now when our country is in an apocalyptic state! They will still lie to us to save their one asses!" he said and glared at the TV screen, even though it was turned off.

"Baby, calm down. We will get through this. I promise." I said and kissed him. He sighed a bit and hugged me.

"Thanks... I love you, Jo." He said.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Guys, we have a problem..." Camille said, coming out of James' room. She was frowning and looked terribly worried.

"What now?" Kendall asked. Getting worried too.

"Lucy is missing. Her phone and jacket is here but she is not here." Camille said and held up the two items.

"What else can go wrong?!" Kendall asked and flailed his arms around. Suddenly there was a banging on the door I jumped a little and looked at Kendall. He looked at me and tightened his grip on me. Glaring at the door.

**Lucy POV**

The door was closed and I was banging on the door. When I had gotten out of my room, a zombiefied Bitters launched at me. I didn't have the time to get my sword out so I ran and now the damn door was closed.

"James, Katie!" I called. "Anyone! Open the fucking door now!" The door swung open and I fell into the room just as Bitter appeared behind me. I heard a shot go of and heard the sound of a body dropping behind me.

**Kendall POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just shot Bitters. My hand was shaking. Jo looked at me and said, "It's okay." as Camille and Logan helped Lucy up.

"T-Thanks... guys." Lucy stuttered. "Where is James?" She asked worriedly.

"Still sleeping." I replied.

"Seriously? We are in a zombie apocalypse and he is sleeping?" Lucy asked. We all kind of snickered and thought how funny it actually was. James was after all a bit drunk last night... "It's not funny, guys!" Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to look for my mom's gun and can someone please wake James up?" I asked and smiled just briefly.

"I will take care of him." Lucy said with an evil grin plastered on her face. I decided not to question it.

"Okay then." I said nervously and chuckled a bit.

"I will wake Katie up and explain everything. She probably needs to hear it from a girl." Jo said. "Not that you'd do it bad, baby." She told me. "You're just a bit gentle when it comes to her. We have to tell her."

"I'll come with you." Camille said and followed her into Katie's room.

I walked to my mom room and thought about what is happening and how will we be able to survive. I got my mom's gun from her nightstand. It was a Luger Nark .22 pistol together with 3 boxes of ammo. Then I remembered something and quickly reached under the bed and pulled out a large gun bag. I zipped it open. It was my dad's old double barrel shotgun with a few shells. I loaded the gun and heard a scream. I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere.

"Katie!" I yelled and rushed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So yes, another chapter for you. It's been like a week since the last. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Don't forget to go and show Paul some love. He's an amazing writer and he wrote this. I simply corrected it a bit ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kendall POV**

I rushed into the room with the shotgun. Katie was on her knees in front of the TV, crying and screaming. She saw me and immediately jumped up and hugged me. I handed the gun over to Carlos and he looked a bit confused and scared.

"Katie, we will get through this. I promise. I'm sure the army will take care of the zombies." I assured, but she just cried harder and hugged me tighter.

"Kendall..." Jo said in a low and sad voice. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked. Jo frowned and chewed a bit on her bottom lip.

"You better come see why Katie is crying." Jo said and gestured at the TV. I slowly walked to TV, leaving Katie to Logan... and my heart stopped. I couldn't breath on the TV was a CCTV camera footage of humans, along them my mom, begin attacked by a zombie. I fell down on my knees in front of TV and cried. Katie was next to me and threw her arms around my side and we just held each other and cried.

**Katy POV**  
I couldn't believe it. My mom. My mom is dead. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. My mom she was gone. Eaten alive. I mean what the fuck how can this be real? Zombies are in movies! I held one of my hands to my chest it. "It hurts so bad..." I whined.

"It will be okay, sis." Kendall got out and hugged me. "We're going to get through this. I promise we will get through this together." He said.

"You promise?" I asked and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He nodded.

"I promise, Katie. I promise." he said. He gave me another big hug and held me for a few minutes. When I stood back up and walked to the bathroom to wash up my friend Lizzy followed me.

**Kendall POV**

I just flopped down on the couch, crying silently. I felt Jo's arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I am here for you." She said quietly.

"Thanks, baby." I mumbled. 

"I'm here for you too, buddy." Logan said. "I'm so sorry about your mother." he started to cry quietly and I hugged him. The three of us, Jo, Logan and I just cried together. I looked up and saw Carlos leaving the apartment. I looked around. My gun was missing, meaning Carlos brought it with him. I jumped up and rushed to the door when someone pulled be back.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked me. She looked worried.

"Carlos he has the gun we gotta stop him." I said. We all froze when two gunshots went off. After a few moments Carlos walked in. He seemed to see the worry in our eyes.

"I-I-I had to let her go, Kendall..." he whined. "I couldn't let her be one of those things... I set Stephanie free." He said and gulped down his tears.

"It's okay, man. We are here for you." I said, holding my arms out for a hug. Carlos hurried over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and Camille came into the room. 

"Lucy told James everything and I told him about mama Knight..." Camille explained. "James said to give him a few minutes and he will be out... and Lucy is taking a shower to get the blood off."

"Well, guys..." I sighed. "Let's board up. Get all the food we can from the rooms and make sure every entrance is sealed and get as many weapons we can, even if it just a baseball bat or a pipe and no one goes anywhere alone." I ordered. I looked at them as Lucy, James, Lizzie and Katie joined us. I could feel them all looking up at me. I nodded and looked at everyone. "Let's survive this, people."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I haven't really updates this in a while. I'm sorry. But I had to get the chapter from Paul and then edit. I haven't really had the time but I'm trying to.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week after the outbreak

**Logan POV**  
It was just a little after 6 in the morning, the city was quiet, dead quiet. There was no cars or city buses or even gunshots from people defending themselves from the monsters roaming the city.

It had been about two days since the last radio broadcast. All the TV channels were down and the last we had seen of the military was when the zombie hordes overtook the camps. That was the last thing they said of the news broadcast. The next day the TV channels were down.

I was up on the roof. I just looked out over the city I knew we had to leave soon or else the hordes would come like at the camps and we would be eaten alive. I studied the zombies. I had managed to tell the difference between them.

There was those who couldn't walk. Either the legs were so badly hurt that they didn't work or they were completely ripped off. They seemed less dangerous, but no. They were sneaky and could easily sneak up on you whilst fighting other zombies. Crawlers, we called them.

There was normal zombies. Slow, limping and groaning zombies. Easy to take care of. Since most of them were limping we called them Limpers.

Then there was the tougher ones. The fast, fit and strong zombies. Loners who are easy to shoot at a distance, but up close they was most definitely something else. Especially when they moved on groups. Which they rarely did. But if they did ever attack in group, almost nothing could stop them. Luckily they were pretty stupid and you could sneak around them without getting seem. Katie called them walkers. Like the ones in that show.

Sometimes the zombies moved in hoards. Fifty, sixty and ever a hundred zombies! If you ever encountered those, all you could do was run. They could smell human flesh and blood so you had to really be on your toes dealing with those.

One time I was chased by this one zombie. It was fast. It was seemingly alone. It had actually ran at me. I had tried to get rid of it, but in the end I had to outrun it and hide out until it lost track of me.

Then there was the big zombies. Muscles, as we called them whenever we saw one. Basically it's the leader of the pack or hoard. The strongest individual of the zombies. Hard to kill and hard to outsmart. Those were the most dangerous ones.

"Logan!" I turned around and saw Camille behind me. I sighed a bit and turned around to face her.

"Camille, when did you get here?" I asked and smiled a little at her. She shrugged and walked closer to me.

"About two minutes ago. But you were so lost in your own thoughts." My unbelievably sexy finance said. She went up to me and kissed me.

"I though you were still sleeping..." I said giving her a kiss back. She shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I just woke up like five minutes ago. I was going to ask if you wanted some coffee?" She asked and smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like some coffee." I said. Camille smiled.

"Okay, coming right up." She said and walked away to get the coffee. I just sat there looking out over the city and then made my way down to the apartment again.

**Jo POV**

I was awoken by the sunlight shining through the window. I reached over to Kendall's side of the bed but he was not there. I smelled the smell of coffee and got up and walked out to the kitchen where Camille was making coffee and Kendall and Logan was on the balcony talking.

"Morning, Camille." I said.

"Hey, Jo. Did you sleep well?" Camille asked with a smile on her face. I shrugged.

"Well how well does anyone sleep in the zombie apocalypse?" I chuckled.

"That bad ey?" Camille asked. I sat down and sighed.

"Yeah, had a few nightmares of zombies eating me..." I said and shuddered a bit. "It was scary..."

"That's horrible. You okay?" Camille asked worriedly and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine... What do you think those two are talking about?" I asked and nodded out to where Kendall and Logan stood. They were talking, looking a bit gloomy and worried. Camille shook her head.

"I wish I knew, but it looks like they are deep in a conversation." She said.

**Kendall POV**

"You sure about this Logan?" I asked and sighed. Logan nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, man. If we don't leave the city were going to become one of them." He said and pointed out over the city. I sighed again.

"Yeah... The city is probably not the best place to stay. Where do you think we should go, man?" I asked and sighed again. Logan had been going on all morning about us leaving the city, claiming it was too dangerous.

"Well I would say into the woods. It will be the best place to avoid the city. Maybe we could get a farm. But until we find a farm we need to set up camp in the woods." Logan said. I nodded slowly.

"Were going to need gear. More guns, camping equipment and so on." I said. "And it's going to be dangerous as long as we're out there."

"There is a gun shop a few blocks away... And a military truck. There's probably some guns in there." Logan said. "It's a good place to look."

"Okay, that could work and I saw a RV nearby and I saw two Land rovers parked nearby." I said. Logan nodded.

"We can make use of that. I found two way radios in one of the rooms." Logan said smiling. I smiled back.

"So it's settled then... we leave by the break of dawn tomorrow." I said. We both jumped and turned around when we heard scratching on the door. "I thought all doors were locked." I said and turned to Logan. He looked at me with a serious face.

"They are." he whispered. Logan cocked the revolver and I grabbed the double barrel and we slowly walked towards the door.


End file.
